Amor muss verrückt sein
|Nächste= }} Amor muss verrückt sein ist die achte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Burt und Carole werden heiraten. Die New Directions beschließen auf der Hochzeit der beiden zu singen. Und auch Sue wird heiraten - nämlich sich selbst. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt taucht ihre Mutter wieder auf. Die Mobbingattacken von Karofsky auf Kurt nehmen zu, aber die Jungs im Glee Club wollen ihm helfen, was mit einem blauen Auge für Sam endet. Auch wenn Kurt den New Directions sehr dankbar ist, vor allem nachdem die Hochzeit seines Vaters und Carole ein großer Erfolg war, beschließt er die McKinley zu verlassen, um auf die Dalton Academy zu wechseln, da er dort nicht mit Mobbing zu kämpfen haben wird. Handlung Finn steht vor seinem Spind als Kurt auf ihn zukommt. Er hat seinen Vater Burt und Finns Mutter, Carole im Schlepptau, was Finn sehr verwundert. Doch all seine Fragen werden beantwortet, als Burt offenbart, dass er und Carole heiraten werden. Kurt freut sich und will die Hochzeit arrangieren. Er bekommt von seinem Vater die Erlaubnis dafür. Kurt beschließt sofort, dass es eine "Glee"-Hochzeit werden soll und die New Directions den musikalischen Teil übernehmen sollen. thumb|left|Doris SylvesterSue ist wütend auf Rod, weil er vorhat seine Co-Moderatorin, Andrea Carmichael zu heiraten. Sie beschließt daraufhin, jemanden über eine Partnerbörse im Internet zu finden, um nicht für immer alleine zu bleiben. Doch, die Suchmaschine gibt Sue nur einen perfekten Partner: sie selber. Sie beschließt daraufhin, sich selbst zu heiraten. Wenig später taucht ihre Mutter, Doris Sylvester, auf, die von ihren Erfolgen als Nazijägerin erzählt. Finn fragt Sam in der Umkleide, ob es nicht schlecht für seine kaputte Schulter sei, wieder zu traineren. Sam antwortet, dass es für ihn nicht kaputt sei und dass er beliebt werden wolle. Finn meint, dass er noch nicht mal ein Mädchen herumkriege. Sam behauptet, dass er schon daran arbeite und auch daran wieder Quarterback zu thumb|Sam schenkt Quinn einen Freundschaftsring.werden, auch wenn er gut mit Finn befreundet ist. Finn meint solange er kein Spiel verliert, wird Beiste ihn nicht mehr die Position des Quarterbacks entziehen. Sam führt Quinn in den Astronomieraum und schenkt ihr einen Freundschaftsring, den sie voerst nicht annimmt, aber auch nicht ablehnt; sie antwortet mit vielleicht und verlässt den Raum. Sam bleibt enttäuscht im Raum zurück. Finn bekommt eine Liste mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Kurt. Er schlägt ihm einige Sachen vor, die Finn überhaupt nicht gut findet, sich jedoch am Schluss darauf freut. Als Kurt die Figuren von der Hochzeitstorte in die Hand nimmt, schleicht sich Karofsky an ihn ran und bedroht ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nachdem er Kurt die Figuren wegnimmt, ist dieser total verängstigt. Will sieht die Szene mit an und bringt Kurt in Sues Büro. Diese kann jedoch nichts unternehmen, solange Karofsky Kurt keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügt, alles andere könnte er abstreiten und Kurt hat auch keine Zeugen, weil seine Mitschüler ebenfalls Angst vor Karofsky haben. thumb|left|Die Mädchen bei der Besprechung.Rachel versammelt sich mit den Mädchen, die einen Footballspieler als Freund haben (Tina, Brittany und Quinn, die aber darauf beharrt, dass sie nicht mit Sam zusammen ist.). Sie erklärt ihnen die Situation und möchte, dass sie ihre Freunde dazu bitten für Kurt da zu sein und dem Terror mit Karofsky ein Ende zu setzen. Santana platzt in den Raum und ist wütend, dass sie nicht an der Versammlung teilhaben durfte, da sie ja offensichtlich mit Puck zusammen ist und schwört Rachel Rache. Als Rachel Finn dazu überreden will, für Kurt einzustehen, hat dieser Angst davor, dass er von Beiste erwischt werden könnte, falls er sich mit Karofsky prügeln würde. Rachel ist mehr als enttäuscht von Finn, dass er nicht für den Jungethumb|Hochzeitn einstehen will, der bald sein Bruder sein wird. Doch Artie und Mike setzen sich für Kurt ein und drohen Karofsky. Die Situation endet mit einer Schlägerei und Sam muss eingreifen und muss ein blaues Auge einstecken. Im Proberaum sind alle stolz auf die Jungs, fragen sich jedoch, wo Finn war und warum er die Gruppe nicht angeführt hat. Kurt setzt sich für Finn ein und meint, sie hätten sich nicht für ihn prügeln brauchen, jedoch bedankt er sich bei den Jungs, vor allem bei Sam. Doris probt mit Sue für die Hochzeit. In der Aula singen sie Ohio aus dem Musical "Wonderful Town". Doch sie streiten sich, weil Sue nicht verstehen kann, warum ihre Mutter nie für sie und ihre Schwester da war. Burt und Finn bekommen Tanzunterricht von Kurt, weil sie es beide für die Hochzeit nötig haben. Im thumb|left|Die Glee Kids singen für das Brautpaar "Marry You"Vorbeigehen macht Karofsky sich über Kurt lustig. Daraufhin muss Kurt seinem Vater beichten, dass Karofsky ihn die ganze Zeit schikaniert und ihm gedrohnt habe, ihn umzubringen. Burt stellt Karofsky auf der Stelle zur Rede und macht Finn Vorwürfe, warum er sich nicht für Kurt eingesetzt hat. Im Büro von Sue versucht Karofsky alles zu dementieren, doch auch sein eigener Vater glaubt Kurts Anschuldigungen. Deshalb wird Karofsky der Schule verwiesen, weil Sue keinen solchen Terror an ihrer Schule haben will. Finn bereitet sich auf die Hochzeit vor, weiß aber nicht wie man die Krawatte richtig bindet. Santana kommt zu ihm und hilft ihm dabei. Sie meint, dass er Rachel von der Sache zwischen den beiden erzählen sollte (in The Power of Madonthumb|Will singt für Burt und Carole.na), da Finn es nie Rachel gegenüber zugegeben hat, während Rachel ihm gestanden hat, dass sie nie mit Jesse geschlafen hat. Santana meint, wenn Finn es nicht Rachel erzählt, tut sie es selbst. Bevor die Trauung von Burt und Carole beginnt, singen die New Directions Marry You, danach treten Burt und Carole vor den Traualtar. Sie haben füreinander eine Rede vorbereitet, welche alle zu Tränen rührt. Auf der Feier nach der Trauung tanzen sie zu dem Song Sway, welchesthumb|left|Finn und Kurt tanzen miteinander von Will gesungen wird. Anschließend hält Finn eine Rede, in der er zu Kurt steht und das durch die Hochzeit neu entstandene Pärchen "Furt" bekannt gibt. Finn sieht Kurt als neuen Bruder an und widmet ihm zusammen mit dem Glee Club das Lied Just the Way You Are. Nach und nach tanzt der ganze Saal miteinander und Will ist sichtlich stolz auf seine Schüler. Doris und Jean sind bei Sues Hochzeit, es läuft alles gut, bis ihre Mutter sich wieder einmischt. Sie ist empört darüber und findet die ganze Hochzeit nicht in Ordnung. Sue will daraufhin, dass ihre Mutter geht und macht ihr klar, dass weder sie noch ihre Schwester sie brauchen, weil sie auch ohne sie ihr ganzen Leben über klar gekommen sind. thumb|Quinn trägt nun Sams Ring.Sam betrachtet sein blaues Auge als Quinn kommt und ihm eine Salbe dagegen gibt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie viel darüber nachgedacht habe, was er für Kurt getan habe und dass sie es tief beeindruckt habe. Während sie reden meint Quinn plötzlich, dass sie seinen Ring trage. Sam wundert sich, woher sie den Ring habe und sie antwortet, dass sie seinen Schließfach mit einer Nagelfeile geknackt habe. Daraufhin geht sie und Sam springt freudig auf. Die Schulbehörde hat beschlossen, nichts gegen Karofsky zu unternehmen und ihn weiterhin an der Schule zu lassen. Kurt, sein Vater und Carole sind entsetzt und auch Sue kann der Entscheidung nicht zustimmen. Sie kann jedoch nichts unternehmen, da Rektor Figgins wieder an die Schule zurückkehren wird. Sue bietet Kurt jedoch an, ein Auge auf Karofsky zu werfen. Er kommt aber mit der Situation nicht klar. Am Ende der Folge ist es für die New Directions ein Schlag als Kurt offenbart, dass er zu einer anderen Schule, die Dalton Academy, dessen Glee Club ein Gegner der New Directions bei den Sectionals sein wird, wechseln wird. Verwendete Musik *'Ohio' aus Wonderful Town, gesungen von Doris Sylvester und Sue Sylvester *'Marry You' von Bruno Mars, gesungen von New Directions *'Sway' von Dean Martin, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Just the Way You Are' von Bruno Mars, gesungen von Finn Hudson mit New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Be My Baby' von The Ronettes, als Sue ihre Hochzeitseinladungen verschickt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Daniel Roebuck' als Paul Karofsky *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Jo Anderson' als Marcia Dean *'Carol Burnett' als Doris Sylvester *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Robin Trocki' als Jean Sylvester *'Rich Ceraulo' als Pfarrer Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 10.41 Mio. Zuschauer - die, im Laufe der Ausstrahlung von Glee, geringste Zuschauerzahl der zweiten Staffel zu dem Zeitpunkt - und war die fünfzehn-meistgesehenste Serie der Woche auf allen Kanälen war. *Als Rod Andrea den Heiratsantrag macht, sieht man die Worte, die er sagt, auf dem Teleprompter, als ob es einstudiert wurde. *Finn behauptete, dass wenn bestimmte Leute ausgingen, sie mit gewissen Namen angeredet werden. In der Glee-Gemeinde hat jedes Paar seinen Namen (Tike = T'ina und M'ike, Bartie = B'''rittany und '''Artie, Finchel = Fin'n und Ra'chel etc.) *Kurz vor Ohio wurde eine Szene von Sue und Brad herausgeschnitten: Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm und sagt, dass sie "dachte, du wärst ein Schauspieler, der einen Pianisten darstellt", woraufhin er antwortet: "Nein. Ich bin ein Pianist, der einen Schauspieler spielt". *Chris Colfer sagte, dass die Hochzeitsszene Spaß gemacht hätte, weil sie buchstäblich den Gang zum Altar getanzt sind. *Das ist der letzte Auftritt von Jean Sylvester, da sie in Totenfeier stirbt. *Nachdem Burt und Carole zum Altar gelaufen sind, gibt sie ihre Blumen Rachel. Ein Aberglaube besagt, dass diejenige, die den Strauß bekommt, als nächstes heiraten wird. Ironischerweise wollten Finn und Rachel in der dritten Staffel heiraten, sagten die Hochzeit aber aufgrund von Quinns Unfall ab. In Eine lässt das Lieben fängt Rachel den Brautstrauß ebenfalls. Kulturelle Referenzen *Doris nennt Sue "Suzie Q", was möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf den Song von Creedence Clearwater Revival mit demselben Namen ist. Fehler *Als Burt und Carole dabei sind, Kurt und Finn zu überraschen, sagt Burt: "Nein. Wir haben im Auto gesagt...", während sie darüber argumentieren, wer den beiden von der Verlobung erzählt. Burt hat Carole den Antrag aber im Klassenzimmer, wo sie sich getroffen haben, gemacht, also woher sollte Carole es im Auto wissen, außer es war keine Überraschung. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2